Just your average teen If there was such a thing
by ich.leibe.BILL.KAULITZ
Summary: Adrian is a boy who cuts himself. He's bi, he only has two friends, and after he hits a vein and comes back to school,his life is more different then ever,and even with his Beforelife,that's not really a good thing...rating is for later chapters, R R plz


_** Chapter One**_

I laced up my leather boots and tied them, sticking the stupid bow underneath the tongue. I checked my eyeliner, fixed me jeans so that girls would be staring... um, well, not at my face. I grabbed my satchel and brushed my hair out of my eyes and blew out the door.

The walk to school was cool this morning, almost making it seem like a good day to be a freshman at Olathe North High School. Sadly, it never was, no matter how beautiful it was outside, it was always ugly and dark inside. Bullies, sluts, and drug dealers, what would you expect? I stopped by my locker and re-applied my eyeliner. I stepped back, a sorry mistake, for I hadn't seen the school bullies, Erik and Jose, behind my locker door. They slammed it shut, bringing me back from staring and getting lost in my own eyes. (Yes I am that pretty jk)

" 'Sup, fag? Fuck any dudes lately?" Erik asked While Jose, (damn his sexy Mexican muscles) pinned me against my locker. "He no hear you, he thinking of having sex with you on top." Jose told him and Erik laughed. My phone rang. My ringtone, World Behind My Wall, by Tokio Hotel, echoed through the almost-empty hall.

"Who's texting you? A gay stripper?" Erik leered while Jose grabbed my phone from my pocket. "Oh, don't tease him so, with your hand down his skinny jeans pocket!" Erik crooned while Jose flipped my phone open and read, his accent melting. "May 14, 2010, 7: 37 a.m from Sabrina, 'Hey are u at skool, i gotta tell u somthin.' Oh, who's Sabrina, Adrian, tell us!" I glared and stuggled from his grip, he still had me pinned up against my locker.

"If a teacher was here, you wouldn't be doing this." I managed as Jose moved his hand up to my throat. Pressure was on my windpipe now, making my throat rasp and my head spin. "What, is wittle baby Adwian gonna teww a teachew?" Erik said annoyingly. "Shut up." I gasped. Erik's fist came towards my face like lightening, but time slowed to a crawl. In a surprisingly strong burst of adrenaline I managed to catch his hand in midair and twist out of Jose's grip.

"Damn, Fey, didn't know you had it in ya!" Erik cried and they slipped away. I grabbed my little comb out of my other pocket and fixed my hair so it swept into my eyes. I checked the time. 7:44. One minute till breakfast. I headed to the cafeteria, which was exactly one minute away from my locker. I made it to the cafeteria just as the lunch ladies were stocking up trays for the 352.7 students that would be eating at breakfast today. (See? Some of the girls I know ARE sluts, as they are pregnant.) "Hey Mira!" I called. "Oh, Hello, Adrian! You here very much early!" I laughed at Jose's mom, silently of course. "What happen you neck?" she asked, not being mean, just curious. "Oh... um, Jose and me got into a little fight this morning..." her face fell, but she handed me a tray filled generously with Biscuits and hot gravy, applesauce, and a very handsome looking cinnamon roll. I grabbed a chocolate milk and an apple juice from one of the large freezer thingamabobs.

I made my way to The Emo Table and sat down just as my best friend, Aaron Jameson, made it to school. He rode the bus, so I demanded to know why he got here so late. "Kira." he explained, "held up the bus driver." I laughed and said, "Probably finishing off some poor boy with a quickie." his eyebrows disappeared under his short bangs. "Five minutes?" I explained myself, saying seriously, "Hey, once at McDonalds I met a really stupid blonde. let's say she probably doesn't like tootsie pops anymore." he laughed.

"Hey!" said my best-friend-who-also-happens-to-be-Aaron's-girlfriend, Juli, setting down her tray. "What're we talking about?' Aaron smiled and said sweetly, "Adrian getting blow-jobs from sweetly stupid blondes."

"Eew," said Juli, getting up and starting to leave, "TMI, and also, isn't Adrian, like, gay?" I glared. "Bi." I said defensively and leaving. "Oh, Adrian, I didn't man it that way!" she cried, but I had absolutely no intention of going back there.

I went into the bathroom and pulled out the razor-blade I kept with me at all times. I pressed the cold metal against my skin, and a pain that was hateful yet welcomed came to me once more, staining my palle skin crimson. Then, an unexpected, excruciating pain came through me. My vision turned black as red stained the floor and my arm, I was spiraling down, down down...


End file.
